Sometimes All You Need is a Sentient Lion to Make Things Better
by TheCresantMoonWolf
Summary: Lance is tired of being put down by his teammates for everything he does. So he goes to the only one who will listen to him. Blue. after hearing her Paladins plight for the last time she decides to take matters into her own paws.


**After perusing around on Tumblr I found a headcanon someone submitted to y-annah about Lance being bullied by his teammates, even if unintentional. So I felt lead to write a story in response to that. This story was posted on my tumblr and given credit to y-annah for the headcanon/prompt. So enjoy this and go check out y-annah on tumblr!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or ANY of it's characters.**

* * *

Lance had had enough, sure he knew he had those moments where he deserved to be yelled at, but today had taken the cake. First, he walked into the breakfast hall and over heard everyone laughing about him. Then they had a mission and he apparently was doing everything wrong.

He didn't mean to throw off Voltron with his kick! If he didn't kick though, Pidge would have been blasted dead on but did they see that before all of them tore into him with reprimands? No, so after an hour of being disciplined, reamed, yelled at, glared at etc here he was. Sitting in blue pouring out his frustrations, and feelings out to what he considered his protector. His lion was always there to listen to him when this happened, heaven knows this is NOT the first time he has had to do this before he broke down in front of everyone. His room was a non safe space since anyone could come in at any time. The first time he came in blue to rant he was surprised to feel his lion responding to him. So knowing that he had someone he could confide in he told her EVERYTHING, from his nightmares on earth, his insecurities that his teammates somehow always pick on, what they said to him that tore deep and stung, how he was made fun of that day and how it hurt so bad but he couldn't let it show. The cockpit glowed softly with calming shades of blue as Lance choked back another sob.

"You're going to get us all killed!, How can you be so arrogant!, You need to think!, We can't trust you if you keep doing this, You're so stupid!, Why can't you be more responsible!, You're lucky the blue lion even chose you, it could have chosen anyone…. I've had enough Blue!" He felt blue vibrate with what he identified with anger and sadness as he quoted what was said to him so many times before.

"I thought being made fun of would stop when I was taken here by you Blue… worst part is… they don't even know they're doing it. I mean I can't even say 'hey that jab actually hurt guys' because I would just be called out as trying to get attention! I don't want it! It's not my fault that I tried a move that saved us all but also got us blasted back and ended up getting reamed out by everyone because I'm apparently so immature, irresponsible, stupid, dangerous and whatever else they want to call me… Blue …. I just want it to stop. I'm tired of being made fun of… I just.. I don't know how much longer I can keep up this whole tough guy, uncaring act it hurts." He leaned his head back into the corner and curled up even tighter. The cockpit gently filled with warmth and colors that made Lance smile as he closed his eyes. He curled tighter as he felt himself begin to drift off.

"Hey Blue… We have training tomorrow… wake me up will you?" The cockpit vibrated again and he smiled letting himself drift off into dreams. Unbeknownst to him his Lion's eyes glowed darkly as it barricaded it's entry hatches. No one, was getting to her paladin, she was going to protect him if it was the last thing she did.

The next morning found everyone staring in confusion at the blue lion. It refused to leave the hangar bay. The moment they tried to open the hatch doors it tossed them away and began growling at them. When Allura tried to forcefully open them by override commands the Lion roared, loud enough that they had to take cover from the waves pushing them back. Allura sighed,

"Well nothing is working, We know Lance is in there because he responded when we said we had training. But I don't understand why the Blue Lion is refusing to leave it's hanger! It even refused to let Lance out of itself!" They tried talking to Lance through the coms but even he sounded… off. It was like he didn't mind blue not leaving her hanger, or didn't mind that she wasn't letting him out. Sure the blue lion was protective of her paladin, but to be this protective? Something was not right at all, Lance wasn't injured and wasn't in mortal danger. So the fact that his lion was on lockdown puzzled them all, not even Coran who had left to go find a solution knew why Blue was acting this way.

An hour later Shiro closed his eyes and sighed as he figured out why the blue lion was being so overprotective of Lance. It made sense to him now, the hurt flashing in blue eyes as they looked away, Lance's disappearances these past few weeks, the sudden silence that came over Lance when they poked fun at him. Shiro stepped forward and raised his hands in a placating gesture when the blue Lion stared at him and growled lowly.

"Lance, Buddy… Listen, I'm sorry about poking fun at you. I never meant for you to feel hurt about any of it Lance, yes you have your moments where I want to slap some sense into you. But I also know that you did what you did in those battles because you were trying to protect us. I want to make it right with you Buddy, so can you please come out?" Allura stared at Shiro in confusion before she felt her eyes widen. How could she have been so stupid! Of course what they said about Lance would hurt him! They never seemed to talk about his good aspects, about what he did right in battles against the Galra. They only ever seemed to talk down on him, berating him for his actions, poke fun at his faults. She stepped forward.

"Lance! I am also sorry, I'm sorry I never realized how much we hurt you with what we said! You are a fantastic paladin Lance, no one could replace you… I also never told you the true definition of the Blue Lion. While the Blue Lion is the most accepting of the Lions, it also only chooses those it deems worthy of being it's paladin, it only chooses one that has heart. It wouldn't have chosen you if it didn't find you worthy Lance, know that!" At this Pidge stepped forward with Hunk.

"Lance, while you may be an insufferable idiot at times I still respect you. You're a good pilot, and a good friend so please come out?" Hunk nodded his agreement.

"Lance please come out! I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend lately, I didn't mean to make fun of you to the point that it hurt. I thought it didn't bug you if we jabbed a bit. You're my best friend man, and you mean a lot to me so please come out." Everyone paused as the Blue Lion stopped growling and only turned it's harsh gaze towards Keith who was biting his lip. They all looked at him and gestured towards the huge lion that looked like it was about to bite him, if they could bite. Keith sighed and stepped forward.

"Lance… While I may not like you-" The Lion growled lowly and Keith quickly held his hands up.

"Wait! While I still find you a… idiot. You are.." He felt Shiro jab his side.

"Fine.. You're a good pilot, and a good teammate. I'm sorry for always making fun of you and yelling at you." After Keith's arguably pathetic apology the Lion raised it's head and seemed to be talking to it's paladin. Finally, the hanger doors opened and a tentative head peaked out. Lance didn't really know what to think, he was confused but yet touched that Blue was protecting him so fiercely. He was also, dare he say it touched that his teammates even apologized to him. So when he slowly started to walk out of blue he was surprised at being nearly tackled by them all (except Keith who stood awkwardly off to the side.) He felt a non human hand ruffle his hair.

"I'm sorry I only just figured out that what we were saying and how we were acting towards you hurt you this badly. Care to give us another chance Lance?" Lance felt Pidge nod from where she was anchored by his waist.

"Yeah, Please Lance?" Lance turned his blue eyes towards where Hunk looked like he was about to cry, and towards Allura who looked so guilty. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Keith staring at him with barely concealed hope in his eyes. Lance smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around the bodies on him.

"Yeah… I'll give you all another chance.. Besides… I forgave you all when Blue said she forgave you." The rest stepped back and Shiro smiled.

"So Blue was the one who decided to lock herself down?" Lance chuckled awkwardly and nodded.

"Yep, she pretty much told me she wasn't going to leave, or let me out until she deemed you all safe again." Keith scoffed and gave a small smile.

"Figures, like Paladin like Lion." As Keith walked away Lance stood in confusion.

"Hey what does that mean?"

"Figure it out!"

"Wa- KEITH!"


End file.
